The Legend of Lezda
The Legend of Lezda is an adventure game published and developed by Snowtendo. Set in a snowy fantasy world of Ryhule, the plot centers around Zink, the playable protagonist, who aims to rescue Princess Lezda from the evil forces of Naggon, the primary antagonist, by collecting the eight pieces of the "Wiser Triangle", a powerful artifact. It is also the first game to utilize battery saving option whenever Zink runs out of lives or by accessing the secret save game option. Gameplay The Legend of Lezda incorporates elements of adventure, action and puzzle games. The player controls Zink from an overhead view as he roams around the overworld of Ryhule. Zink starts out with a small shield, but a sword becomes accessible from the first screen. Throughout the game, shopkeepers and penguins guide Zink with cryptic (and somewhat broken English) clues. These penguins are scattered around the overworld. Dungeons are also scattered in numerous places in the overworld and it also hides many arsenals and upgrades for Zink. At every end of the dungeon has a guardian enemy, defeating them rewards Zink with a life container as well as obtaining a piece of the Wiser Triangle. It is not required for players to complete a dungeon in the correct order (except for the final dungeon). Nonlinearity is a feature in the game, which makes Zink roam around the overworld without limitations. This also spawned many challenges in which players may defeat Naggon without obtaining a sword or with only three lives. Summary According to the enclosed instruction book and the introduction, Mapi, the princess' former caretaker, tells Zink about Ryhule's plight after he repels Mapi from Naggon's henchmen and the only way to defeat Naggon is by collecting the eight pieces of the "Wiser Triangle" which was split by Princess Lezda in numerous dungeons to prevent Naggon from acquiring them. Characters *Zink - The playable silent protagonist in the game, who is destined to save Lezda from Naggon. *Princess Lezda - The usual "rescue the princess" character in the game. *Mapi - Lezda's former caretaker after Naggon (literally) takes over her job and Ryhule itself. After successfully telling Ryhule's plight to Zink, she now attempted to get a job as a secret agent and now stars on her very own spin-off game, "Mapi". *Naggon - The holder of the "Nagger Triangle" he, in the guise of a caretaker, nags Lezda to do paperwork as well as trimming the grass in the garden of Ryhule and so on. After the events, he reveals himself as Naggon (and not a caretaker) and kidnaps Lezda to his secret cave surrounded by mountains. *Shopkeepers - Penguins scattered in Ryhule, dressed similar as Zink only fat selling useful items to him. Sometimes, shopkeepers may say "MMMMMMMM" instead of "BUY SOMETHING WILL 'YA" or "BOY, THESE ARE REALLY EXPENSIVE!" which will lower the prices of the items. *Old Penguin - Like shopkeepers, they can be found around the overworld and sometimes in dungeons. They give Zink some quest items, advising him or playing "fish game" with him. Items This is a list of all the items in the game. *Candy Sword - Given by an old penguin at the start of the game. Can be upgraded by finding more old penguins in the overworld. *Ditto (disguised as a bomb) - Shopkeepers around the overworld sells this item. It can be also found in dungeons dropped by enemies *Fruit Blaster - Can be found in Level 7 in the hidden staircase. *Boomerang - Can be found in Level 1. It is capable of stunning enemies. **Superang - It has the same effect as a boomerang but can fly across the entire screen. *Instruction book - An item to upgrade the Fruit Blaster. It is not needed to complete the game. *Raft - Usable only when standing at one of the few docks in the overworld. *Key - Use to open a locked door. Zink can buy one from the shopkeepers "as long as he has enough Rupies". Trivia *The game along with the recurring elements, is an obvious parody of the Nintendo game, Legend of Zelda.